pikminjakefandomcom-20200214-history
War Against the Lords
AS OF RIGHT NOW THIS PAGE IS NOT CANON. The page needs to be updated to official lore. The War Against the Lords was an event that took place shortly following the events of Search For Mother. The Code of Cinder was created and many Toy Gods sprang up with the glitches of the new program. The Lords and the Toy Gods teamed up to take over the upstairs History The Lords where a group of toys that where designed to be warriors. The Bionicles and the Gundams fall into this category of warriors, but few Bionicles actually joined the Lords group. Originating in the Land of the Gods, a once beautiful country, the Lords began with the Gundams coming together and building their own empire. They built themselves a castle and reigned supreme over the Land of the Gods. Their leader was King Lord Fehlnoss, a Bionicle that rose through the ranks of the Gundam Lords and eventually became King. The Gods on the other hand, were seemingly normal toys that had a glitch in their Code of Cinder program. Giving them unexplained and incredible powers, infinite abilities, and almost complete control over the virtual world around them. They become known as "Toy Gods". The Toy Gods were a group of eight. Riff the God of Flames Liff the God of Souls Tanu the God of Storms Fugu the God of Oceans Piel the God of Earth Ster the God of Forests Fuun the Cat God Vourhok the God of Destruction There is also the Computer God, but it does not fall into "Toy God" category. It was simply a computer and treated as a god for it's abilities. Riff, Liff, Tanu, Fugu, and Vourhok began to turn vile and power hungry. Piel, Ster, and Funn remained good and went into hiding upstairs. They now have temples in their name. The Lords began to worship the Gods. And when the Gods grew power hungry, they ordered the lords to attack the Upstairs Empires and take their land. 980 years before Twig & Pik-Pik, war broke out between the upstairs empires and the Lord Empire. This became known as the War of the Lords and Gods. This was the greatest and longest war in the House waging for years. Queen Easter's Plushes, Lihkan's Bionicles, King Jake's Minifigs, and King Lord Fehlnoss's God Fearing Gundam Lords. Many were lost during this battle. Some Lords began to turn against their Empire. Becoming Good Lords, and joining the Upstairs Empires. Including the King Lord Fehlnoss, who had a new castle built in the Kitchen as an outpost for the war. The war never seemed to end, and the plush army became desperate for more soldiers. The Plushes then created the Pipecleaner Demons. The Pipecleaners proved uncontrollable, and were magically sealed away forever. This lead to the idea of sealing away the Lords and Gods. The upstairs empires then procceded to do just that. The Gods having immense power foresaw this and tryed to stop the seal. However they where only able to alter it, making the seal temporary. The war finally over. The Lords and Gods were frozen in place. The only lords free from this attack were Artorias and Fehlnoss. The Upstairs Empires contemplated colonating the Land of the Gods but decided against it when they saw the war torn nature of this once beautiful land. What was once grassy fields now ash... A barren wasteland littered with fallen soldiers. The Upstairs empires returned to their countries. Fehlnoss told Artorias that he would remain in his kingdom. And await for the war to continue in a thousand years. Artorias left his companion and went to the Shrine of Good Lords, built in the Mamaland in honor of the good lords who were accidentally frozen as well in the sealing. Frozen Piel the Earth God in his Earth Temple. Kardas King of Dragons found the uninhabited Land of the Gods and built a nest there. He now controls the country. Ben and Steve, two brave knights under Queen Easter's rule became known as the first Elite Knights, and were given identical swords forged by Marshall out of Lord Armor. Category:Events